Alex Hank
by Beizanten
Summary: Hank and Alex romance. This is my first X-men fic


Chapter 1 In the beginning (Mostly Alex POV)

Disclaimer: Do not own anything about X-men. I don't even own Maeve; she is Sean wife in comic version.

Genre: Romance/friendship

Warning: NC 17. Slash

Genre: It's an Au since they're at The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters school for the gifted and Darwin is still alive and Eric, angel and raven is still good people. And they still work for the CIA and are still G-men.

Pairing: Alex/hank, some Alex/Sean, some Hank/Raven, a little Eric/Charles, a little Darwin/Angel, a bit Alex/Charles(I think it would make a cute couple after Eric gone to the dark side since Alex is a lot like Erik) and past Raven/Charles

References: Thought and dream and flashback in italic.

Author note: I have done some research of the marvel characters back ground, skill and power. Have change it a little to suit the X-men first class but most of it is true.

Author note: Thousands of thanks to my friend Kathryn and X-men Gleek for commenting and giving suggestion on how I should improve my story. The scene where Alex saw Hank and Raven in Hank's room is originally Kathryn idea, I just elaborate on it. If any of you have any suggestion or anything you want me to improve or have any question you want to ask please free to do so. What's a writer without their reader after all? Please enjoy and please review. I would appreciate if anyone had any suggestion on what they want to read in the next chapter since it might give me an idea. Thanks.

Author note: My first x-men fic I have written. I'm looking for a beta.

Chapter 1 in the beginning (Mostly Alex POV)

Alexander Summer had been in solitary prison for five months. Each day seem far too long and empty, blurring together. He missed people terribly. He was despondent and depress. . _'Stop it. You belong here. You're dangerous. A __**monster**__. At least here you won't be able to hurt anyone else'._

He can't help but remember the good old days when he was possibly the happiest kid in the world and know nothing about the darkness of the world or the curse of his power. _Dad, mom, Scott. _He dreams of all of them together just like the old days, all joyous and happy only to wake up to his hellish reality. The dreams make it all the harder to accept the reality of his situation. He fell into a dark depression.

'_God, what have I ever done to deserve this? Did I have to stay here my whole life? Why did you do this to me, God? Help me. Help me, please!'_

As if to answer his prayer, the door to his solitary prison opens. At hearing the sound Alex quickly get up in surprise because they usually only came in when it is time for him to bath or for recreation in an outdoor cage. They have given him everything he needed. He was given four sheets, four towels, a blanket, a bedroll, a toothbrush, toilet paper, a tall clear plastic cup, a bar of soap, seven white T-shirts, seven pairs of boxer shorts, seven pairs of socks, plastic slippers, a pad of paper, and a ballpoint pen.

Two older men enter the room then the door was shut again. Alex observes them warily.

"Alexander Summer" said the man with chocolate color brown hair. The older man smiling gently at him. "I'm Charles Xavier. This is my friend Erik Lensherr" Alex eyes moved to the taller man. We're from the CIA we need to talk to you"

Alex quickly opens his mouth, wanted to ask and just starved the companionship. Ironically, even though he is so starving for companionship, 5 months in his primary human contact had been an occasional phone call or brief conversation with an inmate down the tier, shouted through steel doors at the top of their lungs, he found himself unable to carry on a face-to-face conversation. He had trouble following both words and hand gestures and couldn't generate them himself. When he realized this, he succumbed to a full-blown panic attack.

The small brown hair male touch his temple and suddenly Alex feel a calm wave of feelings enter his mind, slowly calming him from his panic attack.

"_It's okay, just calm down. You will be fine" said the voice inside his mind. _

Alex's breathing slowly returns to normal. He breaths deeply, watching the two guys.

'_Did I just hear his voice is my head?'_

"He has been isolated for so long" he hears Erik says in deep sympathy.

"He just need time to recover from his time in isolation" the smaller man said kindly. "I think we shouldn't let him attend class yet. Give him some time to recover and let him live with me in my room for the time being. The companionship will help him recover fast". The taller man doesn't look too please with the idea but nodded.

Charles touched his forehead again.

'_Don't be scare. We're just like you. We come to take you away from here?' _he heard in his mind.

Alex was quiet for awhile, thinking whether or not he should trust these two strangers. He decided that he doesn't have anything to lose. _'Where'_ Charles hears the question from Alex's mind

'To a school where we mutant can train and nurtures our ability' he sent an image of the school to Alex's mind. 'There are a few other teenagers like you studying there. They all have power like us' he send another mental picture of his teenage students. 'You don't have to stay here again, Alex. You're not a monster. You never were. Come with us. We will be like a family" the voice in his head rang true and warm and Alex seriously wanted to believe what he had just learn. It is so surreal, to found out that he wasn't alone after all this time and that he doesn't have to isolate himself anymore. It is too good to be true like a drug induce dream. Did he really get to leave this white cell?

It's hard to believe that he, Alexander Summer is not the only super human (or mutant as the guy name Charles call it) and he is going to meet with more of his own kind and live with them. And there's the CIA thing too, he don't know what he should think about it. Wouldn't human just think they were freak and dangerous? That is what people call him in the past anyway. _'NO, I am not going to think about that now'_ Alex thought and closed his eyes tightly.

It so surreal that he finally free and meet people like him, it felt more like a drug induce dream. He was quiet all the way, enjoying the scenery outside the car and the feeling of the wind on his skin and hair.

He thinks and tried to take in all this new development. Should he just go with it? It is better than prison, better than being alone. But by doing this the government will know about him, his power and he is afraid of what they can do to him and what they wanted to do with his power.

'_Does it matter? Either way, I have no place to go? Nothing to lose'_. 'How about your life? You can't trust government or these people you never met? What if they turn you into some kind of weapon for war? Use you to kill people!'

Alex felt sick at that thought. Part of him wanted to run away but the stronger part of him wanted to believe in a better possibility.

'_They were my kind, if anyone can understand and can accept me, it is them'_. 'They work for the government, can you trust the government?'

He spends more than two weeks in Charles room. Charles keeps making conversation with him about everything and nothing, knowing that he starves for face to face conversation and companionship. At first he will only listen intently and nodded, still nervous about talking since the full blown panic attack but slowly the anxiety wore off and he started to speak a little and then more and more. Just like Charles said, he is recovering fast.

Some time Erik will come hang around Charles room to talk or to play chess. Erik clearly wasn't please that he shares a room with Charles. It's clear as day that there's something between those two. The way their shoulders always brush when they walk pass each other, the way their eyes search the other's across the room, the way their smile at each other, and the way Eric eyes fully soften at the mere sight of Charles.

They look totally comfortable and in tune with each others. Lovers. Alex can't help but feel jealous. Charles and Eric's love is definitely the type of ideal love everyone sought for, he wish he would find something like that one day. Alex was certain that they are going to kiss when he walk in on them leaning closer to each other. The shark (Erik) glare is **frightening!**

All eyes turn to Alex as he enters the room. They all knew about the new student that Eric and Charles brought here more than two weeks ago. They wonder why only now that the boy enters the class. Raven had told them that the boy name is Alexander Summer. Raven and Darwin are the only one who had met Alex before since he was in Charles room all the time. They hadn't really talked to the blond since the teen had been awfully quiet and withdrawn. They also said the boy is very beautiful and have mature but delicate features. Seeing Alex right now, the others agree that it is true.

The blond skin is white, not pale like Charles, white like milk. His hair is short, pale blond and looks so soft. His body is sculpted and he seems about the same height as Sean. Alex was strong jawed, strong nosed but still had some of that boyish charm and his heart shaped lips a soft pink. His eyes are a beautiful sky blue. To summarize it, he is really beautiful!

Alex felt nervous and uncomfortable under their gaze. He tried not to fidget under their stare.

He absently heard Erik introduce him to the group.

Alex felt Charles's gentle hand touch his shoulder. It calmed him a little.

"Alex, you already know Raven and Darwin" when the blond nodded, Charles continued "The other three are Sean, Angel, and Hank". Charles looked towards his other students. "Take care of him okay, guys" Charles patted Alex's shoulder gently before he and Erik turn and leave the room.

Alex try and failing not to be nervous. This absurd, they're just a bunch of teenager like him. He eyed them all warily. They look about his age. A cute ginger, a beautiful dark girl, a tall, skinny black male (Darwin), a beautiful brunette girl (Raven, Charles sister) and…

He stopped breathless as his eye fall on the last teen. He was breathtakingly beautiful. The teen bright azure eyes lock with his and he feel like he is blind to everything except those beautiful eyes. _So beautiful. _He felt like being drowning in pool of blue. He must have been enchanted by it a little too long because he doesn't realize the long hair dude is talking to him.

"Dude, are you okay?" the ginger ask.

Alex wrenched his gaze away and nodded, still stunt by the exchange and his heart beating heavily in his ribcage. The dark beauty and the cute ginger continue to talk to him but he wasn't really paying them any attention. His mind still processing what the hell just happen?! What is this feeling?!

'_I never felt like this before?'_

Angel and Sean stop when they realize how quiet the new student is and decided to give him some space.

The first two days he is mostly distance, still nervous meeting new people after his time of isolation. He choose to focus his study for the time being because he never thought he would get another chance to continue his studies and he wouldn't waste it for the world. His life at the street and rundown motel has teaches him how important academic achievement is.

All in all he is doing mostly okay with his study (he won't admit that he is far behind the rest). Okay, so he need some time to catch up with the academic classes since he had quit going to school since he left the orphanage but that's okay, he just need to work harder is all. And Alex has always been very hardworking and a fast learner. Charles who noticed that Alex was having some problem with his studies has kindly offer to give him some private tutoring. He later found out that Angel taken private tutoring too since she hasn't gone to school since she was 14. It must be hard for her to catch up and sometime he heard she sighed in frustration. Charles had been very good teacher to both of them though, he is very patient and wise.

Alex spends most of his time doing a lot of studying and exercises to catch up with the rest. He was very grateful that Charles has bought him many revision and exercise books even though he insists that he can buy some himself. Charles advised him not to study too hard and enjoy himself sometime. The older man even teaches him how to play chess. At first the blonde think it is boring and only play to please Charles but he quickly became absorb in the game as they play. Charles's lips curl into a smile as he saw Alex play. Alex had a give of being a tactician. The blond quickly learn how to play chess and design the strategies in his mind.

Unfortunately, it really hard to win against someone as brilliant as Charles. The older man must be a genius at chess; he is always at least a step ahead of him. The blond keep finding he is losing the game even though he had looked up and memorize various chess strategy and add his own strategy in their game in order to beat the older man. But instead of giving up it spur him to play even more. One thing about Alex is he won't be satisfied until he wins so whenever he has a time he will find the professor for a game or two of chess.

The professor smile smugly saying that he has successfully converted Alex into being a chess player. Alex told Charles that he only like the challenge of playing against someone as strong as Charles and not really the chess game itself and he would probably stop for good once he had won against the older man.

Charles just smiles his totally charming, slightly irritating, all confident smile and said "Then you would be playing for a really long time, my friend".

If Alex doesn't already have his eye on someone and Charles wasn't his Professor he would hit on him so fast he couldn't even blink. But then again, there is Erik and Alex really doesn't want to anger his self defense and close combat teacher. He thinks jumping into a pool full of hungry sharks will have a higher surviving rate than angering one Erik Lensherr. Yeah, Charles is definitely dangerous ground.

Alex was doing really well in his 'special G-man class' he heard the others call it. He is at the top of elective leadership and tactic class. Charles keeps telling him he had the making of the great leader. Alex doesn't know if being a leader suit him, he is not really good with people and definitely not a social animal. And he definitely care more about preserving his team mate's life than succeeded a mission even a crucial one. He would rather abandon the mission altogether than risk losing them. He doesn't want to lose anyone anymore. And if that make him selfish then so be it!

He told this to Charles and the professor just smile bitterly and said when Alex was put in the real situation, he might think differently because there will be much more life at stakes than of his team mates. Alex really doesn't want to think of that. Being responsible for so many lives is a really big burden to take. Then again wasn't that what Charles and Erik was doing, being the leaders of the G-Men. His respect for the older men multiplies.

He was doing very well in self defense and close combat too. Though not as brilliant as the ginger (he thinks the boy said that his name was Sean) and the brunet (he heard the brunette girl call him Hank). Sean moves really fast and skillfully (albeit somewhat reckless and impulsive) like he had been train in martial art since he was young). He never thought the alluring brunet would top at both self defense and close combat. He really doesn't look like a fighter at all. But just see how skillful and swift and graceful his move is you will know that the guy is a natural born fighter. He is amazingly fast, strong, flexible and had powerful kicks. Alex knows he doesn't stand a chance if he fights against Hank. At least not at his current level, he would have to strengthen himself.

'_Beautiful' _Alex is mesmerizedas he watched Hank fight.

It was beautiful, graceful and well plan like a dance in itself. A beautiful, flawless dance. It kind of reminded him of his dad's fighting style.His dad, Christopher Summer is not only a highly skilled pilot, swordsman, and marksman. He is also an expert in self defense and close combat too. A natural born fighter just like Hank is. Alex wasn't nearly as skill as Hank and Sean yet but that's fine because success is 99% hard work and only 1% talent. If he worked harder he will surpass them eventually. And it has always been his (and Scott's) childhood dream to be like their awesome dad and he had just had a chance to make it a reality. He would make his dad proud.

'_When I grow up I want to be just like Daddy' he remembered his 6 years self saying and his father joyous laugh at that. 'I want to be like Dad too' say 9 year old Scott. "Come here" his father voice and smile warmly and envelope both of them in a big warm hug that make his teenager self both sad and warm at the same time because that's the last time he hug them before their plane was attack and their parent was kill in the airplane crash. _

Every time he lose to Hank in self defense and close combat class he felt a really strong awful feeling inside his chest that he don't understand. He felt like he fails himself…and Hank if that make sense. After some contemplating he realize that is because he felt a strong protectiveness toward the other male and how could he protect someone when he is weaker than them. It's weird that he has such strong sense of protectiveness towards someone he barely knows. Sure he was attracted to him but he doesn't really know him. What is it about the other guy that arouses such feelings inside of him? He thinks and he thinks but he just can't grasp the answer to it. Since he can't figure it out he decided to use it to motivate him instead.

Alex is a lot stronger than Sean physically but Sean is so fast, unpredictable and good at dodging attack that Alex found it hard to even hit him. He notes to himself that he need to improve on his speed.

Then there is private practice according to one power. Charles had brought him to an underground nuclear shelter that is built to resist nuclear bomb known as the danger room so he can practice. And to be honest it had been progressing very poorly and it is frustrating him. He needs to practice more! As on cue, Charles gave him free access to the danger room so he can practice anytime he wanted. "You need to relax and calm you mind, Alex. It is a lot easier to control your power when you're calm". The older man is such a mind reader.

Having living on street and work at the construction site before, he easily got first place in survival class.

Whether it is cooking, camping or climbing mountain he had no problem at all. He feels a little insulted when his teammates are so shock that he could cook really well. Did they really think manly man can't cook? That's stupid and many chefs are male. Alex has always enjoyed cooking and baking. He has learned it from his mother, Katie and his teacher at the orphanage, Mrs. Thomas. Besides cooking is easy. It is like science. All you have to do is use the right ingredient and follow the procedure accordingly.

Sean keeps praising his cooking, saying that he should cook for them every day. The ginger is so **adorable**. Alex won't admit it but he has **soft spot** for **cute and adorable** creatures (especially if it is a fluffy animal. He likes to feed and pet stray animal especially cats). They make him want to love, protect and take care of them. Angel, Darwin and Raven are doing very well too. The only one who seems to have a problem is Hank and Sean. Well, Sean more than Hank. The brunet is very mature and quickly learns his way through it without a complained. Sean is more whiny and inflexible but tries his best to get through it too.

Alex tries his best to help the ginger (because Sean is like a cute, overgrown puppy and they are teammates) like when he helps teaching him how to cook vegetables (the ginger doesn't even wash it and he cut it terribly). The ginger light up like a light bulb every time he offer to help. _So adorable_.

Even though Alex has no trouble camping, ending up sharing the same camp with Hank on the second day is a torture! Why can't he share a tent with Darwin or Sean! They just up and decided the sleeping roll without him. But to be fair he did complain about Sean keep shifting in his sleep (Alex is a light sleeper). He can't sleep and he has to resist from attacking the brunet, in the end he just went out in the middle of the night to wank two times before going back to sleep.

Sometime he watched the captivating brunette. Raven and Hank seem so close. He wonders if they are more than friend. The green monster roaring inside of him. He felt his stomach churning and his heart beating wildly as he watched the beautiful man. He had long noticed that Hank was never in any of the academic classes. It was only elective leadership and tactic class, self defense, combat class, survival class that he sees the brunet and it confuse him. More than that, he felt himself missing the brunet presence. And he could not fathom why. Why he keeps missing Hank when he wasn't in the class was beyond him.

Hank possessed large, sweet eyes the color of finest sapphire. One could lose their soul in the clear blue depths of those gleaming orbs. Alex wonders how those eyes would look without the glasses. He was sure it would look even more enchanting. His eyebrows have a nice, thick shape to it. Then he had those large, luscious pink lips and those dimples that could bloom into the sweetest, cutest smile the blond had ever seen. His small perfectly-shaped teeth set a fire in his belly. Flawless milky white skin like the finest of silk. His brown hair looks so soft that he is itching to touch it. Hank was tall, lean, graceful and elegance. Even his hands were special, his fingers so long and slender. He wanted to know how it feel wrap around his…okay, he was going ahead of himself…he only know the brunet first name (which he suspected not really his first name. Maybe it is a nickname). Alex decided he like his eyes the most and he would love to be suck into that thrice beautiful blue azure depth for hours on end.

Alex wasn't alone for long. Once he had catches up with his studies, he quickly bonded with Sean and Darwin. It was great since he hadn't had any friends for a long time. The ginger was cute, cheerful, friendly and quite often display a surprising dazzling smile and hearty smile that could brighten anyone mood. In general he likes to live life to the full and enjoy it's simple pleasures like a good joke and a beer shared with friends.

He is also funny, goofy, passionate and way smarter than he look. Seriously you would never know he is a straight A+ student by the way he looks. The ginger never seems to try hard at studying at all; in fact he is a very laidback student. It surprises him that Sean favorite subject is in fact science and history. Well his favorite after music and P.E. He is people smart somewhat more than he is book smart and an excellent judge of character. Sean seem like he can get along with just about anyone.

Sean loves music just as much as Alex did. While Alex love blues music and musical movie, Sean is an avid American country music aficionado and he is good at playing the piano. Hanging out with Sean is fun. The ginger is a really smart and talented teen yet with childlike sense of fun. It is downright cute and refreshing. Alex quickly found himself lighting up by Sean presence. Sean seem interested in him if his wandering eyes say anything, not that Alex minded, he use to people, male and female, being attracted to him sexually.

Darwin is an easy going, laidback and levelheaded person. He can handle the blond's temperament well. He know how to sooth Alex's anger. Know when he should push him and when he should leave him alone. He can read Alex's mood so well sometime the blond suspect it is a mutation. Alex just felt so comfortable around him. He is also a genius. His power gave him the ability to increase his intellect. He can also learn new skill and languages with only limited exposure. Darwin power is just so cool!

It is so nice to have friends. Alex found a lot about his love from Darwin. Yes, after a lot of staring and lot of confusion and strings of wet dreams he has finally realize that he love the brunet. His love for him burn with the intensity of a thousand suns as cliché as it sounded…it is true. Darwin doesn't even look surprise when he asked him to tell him everything he knows about Hank. He has been making staring at the brunet while he is in the same vicinity a hobby after all. Frankly, what he found out make his heart plummeted to the ground.

His full name was Henry Philip McCoy. He got a PHD at a young age.

'_No wonder he is never in any of the academic classes'_ the blond thought.

Hank is one of the CIA most talented young researchers and comes from a very wealthy family. Isn't it just his luck that fate decided to make him **fall madly** in love with someone who is really perfect and everything he wasn't? It must be mocking him! There's no way someone like that will even be remotely interested in being in relationship with him. Aside from his look, Alex doesn't really have anything.

Okay, sure he is smart and athletic but that doesn't count much against someone as brilliant and as successful Hank. The brunet might be interest in him sexually but he doesn't want to just be a lay. Sure, he was used to sex but he never any feeling to any of his partners before. They were just one night stand any way. He just knows that empty sex with Hank will hurt more than nothing ever could.

Apparently his feeling must have been palpable on his face because the next thing Darwin said concern "Alex, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" he quickly trying to mask his feeling.

"I am just feeling a bit off" he said flatly.

Darwin looked at him in the eyes. "You know, if you really love him, you should just go for it, don't bother with all this stuff. Just trust your heart, okay"

How Alex wished he could do just that. But he had known long ago he wasn't that optimistic. He can't help but feel he is trap in an impossible situation and his heart is just waiting to break.

Alex, Sean and Darwin had quickly become close friends. He guess Sean and Darwin is just easy to hang out with and being a mutants make them comfortable around each other. They don't need to hide like from other people, they don't have to feel scare.

It felt nice after a day training to go have fun like normal teenagers do. Alex wanted to ask Hank to go with them, he was a boy too and shouldn't he be hanging out with boys. But the alluring brunet usually either spend his time at the laboratory (it still surprise him that someone that look only a year or two older than him already become a CIA scientist!) or hang around the brunette bimbo. He probably wouldn't want to waste time hanging out with them.

Alex heart sunk as he thought the two must be more than friend. Of course they are. If what he hear is true, the girl, he thinks her name is Raven or something, can change into any look a man want, an ideal lover. And she is Charles sister too (Which mean she is bloody rich!). There's no way Alex can compete with someone like that. Other than a few basic possessions like clothes and some money, Alex basically had nothing that he can call his own. He is just a poor guy.

He can't help but sent a glare at the girl as she once again lean in close to Hank and point to something in her workbook asking his help. Yeah, right only an idiot will fall for that. She just wanted to seduce him by breathing down his neck! And the scientist as genius as he is said to be, totally bought her act and started teaching her like usual! It burn fire down his vein.

Suddenly the brunet looked up and their eyes lock. All his jealousy drain away and the feeling of longing crash through his body like a wave. There's something in the azure gaze, something he can't decipher. How he longed to just went there and touches the alluring teen and then stares into the depth of his molten blue eyes...

"Alex, what you are doing? Let's go" call Sean impatiently, breaking him out of his daze. He gathered his stuff very quickly and went after his best friends.

'_It's okay'_ he tell himself like he had a hundred times. '_It's okay. I will be okay. At least I still have Sean and Darwin. We can't have everything, right? Just give it sometime and I will get over him'_. He knows that the last one is a huge blatant lie. _'We can't have everything'_. But a small voice inside his mind keeps saying '_How do you know if you don't even try?'_

Hanging out with the boys was real fun. It always makes him forget all his worries and heartache. Today, Sean suggests messing around with their power while they are at the back of Xavier's estate. Alex was the only one who wasn't happy with the suggestion. He still doesn't have complete control of his power and might just end up barbequing his friend and burning down the estate. But Sean and Darwin manage to persuade him to show off once.

Alex steeled himself and tried his hardest not to mess up. He tried to use just a medium amount of energy like he did on practice. He fails to hit the target the first time but at least no one get hurt, he just hit a different tree on that field. The top half of the tree burning. The second time he succeeded and the boys cheer. Alex can't help but grin brightly. No one ever appreciated his power before. Alex quickly went to the hose to put the fire out. Darwin told him to leave it for awhile. Alex frown at that but don't question it.

To put it simply Alex can't help but feel jealous at his friends' power. Darwin told him that his body automatically adapts to any situation or environment he is placed in, allowing him to survive possibly anything. Darwin proves this by running straight to the fire Alex created.

"Darwin!" Alex yells out of surprise and panic. Because that is high temperature fire!

Apparently Darwin's skin can be fire proof because he hugged the tree without even a burn in his skin. Alex still gaping claps his hands loudly. He heard Sean clap his hand excitedly.

"Don't scare me like that again" scold Alex to Darwin when the dark male walk back to them.

"Sorry" The tall man smile apologetically.

"Just don't do it, again" Alex can't help but smile back.

"My turn" said Sean a little too cheerfully. "First, we put out the fire" cut in Alex causing Sean to pout. He is like an adorable little kid sometime. Alex smile and proceed to put out the fire.

"Let just hope Charles wouldn't find out" said Alex.

The others laugh.

"Now, my turn" said Sean with sheer confident like he has done this thousands time.

He probably does, Alex think Sean is exactly the type of people who experiment with their powers a lot. He has seen Sean scare the fish in the Aquarium before. Unlike Alex he was comfortable with his power like a second skin and Alex can't envy him more. He wanted to have that kind of confident, that level of skill. He swore to practice more until he gains it!

The cute redhead went to stand in front of Alex.

"Darwin, hold him" Sean ordered.

"What?" Alex asked confuse.

"Just trust me okay" the ginger smiled reassuringly at him.

He wanted to protest but he looked into Sean's eyes and just knows it will be okay.

"Okay" as much as Alex doesn't like to be use as a demonstration he is no coward and he did trust Sean. Darwin held on Alex's body.

"Ready?" the ginger smile.

Before Alex can answer he produces a tight-focus low-frequency sonic blast and stunned the blond.

Alex went as still as stone and would have drop if not because Darwin hold on him. "What do you do?" ask Darwin surprise.

"I stun him. It will last for awhile". Sean said smugly.

"You stun him?!" Darwin said impress.

They gently put Alex down on the beautiful, soft grass. When Alex returns he just laughed, mighty impress at the show of power.

"You just stun me! That's impressive, Sean!" He saw Sean cheeks turn pink. '_Beautiful'._

"Yeah" Sean said trying to sound alluring and failing miserably. "I manage to knock you off your feet" he tried to wink seductively (he just look like someone with something in his eyes).

When he saw his friends was trying hard not to laugh, Sean's face turn as red as his hair. "It is already dark. We better get in" Sean quickly got up, turn and leave.

They watch him go before bursting into laughter.

"What's with that?" Alex laughed loudly. Sean fail at seduction was downright comical. Darwin tries to hold his laughter but he can't help it when Alex laughs. He snicker, trying to stop laughing and failing

"He really likes you, man! He really, really likes you!".

"You mean he want to get into my pant" Alex just roll his eyes at that.

Darwin watched him with in surprise and disbelief.

"What?" he said. "If that's what you think than you're really blind man. That kid has his eyes glue to you since you got here".

"Yeah right, that explain why he flirt with pretty much everything that look good in jean and that he snogged Maeve more than half the concert last night" Alex said sarcastically.

"Well, that's because you always have your eyes on Hank. If you return his feeling he won't be flirting with or snogging others".

Alex just shakes his head a little and smiles before getting up.

"It's just physical worship. I have got that too many times to count".

"Come on, Alex. You can't really think that he just want you for sex. I mean random people at the bar maybe, but not Sean" Darwin was surprise at how negative his friend is being.

"The guy practically stripping me naked with his eyes the first time we met. If that's not physical worship. I don't know what it is"

"So, it began with sexual attraction, doesn't mean it can't be something deeper" Darwin counter.

At the unconvinced look in Alex's face, Darwin finally said "You really thought he just want to have sex with you. That's mess up. I thought you're more confident than that. Don't sell yourself short, man".

"I'm not," Alex said quietly. "People always came for me just for the sex. It's the truth" Alex's lonely, sad smile quiet Darwin.

Darwin wonder if Alex knew he look like a little boy who has lost his way home. His friend is a lot more vulnerable than he let in.

'_Just what have you been through, Alex?' _

Though sometime he can be as crazy as Sean and Alex, most of the time Darwin act like their older brother, more mature, responsible, looking out for them and all. Alex had to admit he like the feeling of having of having an older brother; it gave him a feeling of nostalgia. Darwin make he remember his long, lost brother Scott.

Maybe it is that thought that makes Alex spend more time with him and wants to know the dark male better. Darwin notice Alex attachment to him and accept it warmly saying that he has always wanted a little brother and that he think everyone in the Xavier mansion as his family.

They never ask each other about their past before, afraid at what about to come out. But the question just came out. "So how are you guys before we join G-men?" the cute ginger asked while looking intently at the gorgeous blonde. Alex really doesn't want to talk about this and he can see Darwin is getting uncomfortable too.

But Sean is his friend, he deserve to know something. "You first" Alex said because it's only fair and it gave him some time to prepare. Sean seems a bit reluctant (which is funny since he started this) but then he began to talk.

"I come from Ireland..." the ginger said.

"What did you family do?" asked Darwin. They know Sean was rich from the start, he just have a rich vibe about him.

"Hotel and estate business".

"What, hotel?" ask the blond. Sean looked reluctant and avoided his eyes from the blond.

"Come on, Sean. If one day we go to Ireland on holiday at least we know where to get a discount" the blond joke.

Sean's answer makes him choke on his drink and regret ever asking because Sean's family owns a CASTLE. The blond feel self conscious at that. Okay, so it's his fault for asking more information about the Cassidy's family hotel when Sean clearly don't want to elaborate but he never thought they run a castle as hotel! And not just any castle a big, historical castle! He always felt they're a gap between him and the ginger but he never know it is this huge. God, Sean is like a prince.

They found out that Sean family inherited the castle because they come from ancient and noble bloodline. Sean is a single child and has such a loving, understanding and supportive family who accepted his power. Sean told them his power manifested when he was singing in his room, hoping to start a band at some point, and he blew out all the windows in the east wing of the castle. Scared, Sean went to his parents and found nothing but acceptance. The only warning he got was to try and learn to control it so he didn't keep breaking windows.

Alex and Darwin can't help but feel jealous. Darwin really wishes his mother is that accepting.

Sean is told by his parent that his older cousin Tom who is like a brother to him is also a mutant. Sean is happy that he wasn't the only mutant in the family. Tom could generate blasts of heat through a wooden medium and often carry a wooden shillelagh. They love to experiment with their power near their home and this consequently lead to a serious lack of wild life in the area. Unlike Sean, Tom wasn't interested in joining x-men even though Sean tried to persuade him.

Alex can't help but think Sean was one of the lucky guys who had pretty much everything other people wanted.

'_At least some of us have a nice childhood'_ Alex allowed himself to be happy for his friend before pushing what he just learn to the back of his mind. He would pretend he doesn't know and continue like usual. He wouldn't ruin one of the best friendships he has.

Sadly Darwin's family life wasn't as happy. It was really heartbreaking. He came from middle class family. Darwin was born different from other children. By age four, he was bald, really pale, his arms were longer than normal, and his eyes seemed to change. He was left alone with his mother at age 4 after his father rejected him and left. His mother resented Darwin for his father's selfishness and he resolved to make her happy again.

He grew up in the face of rejection, with even his own mother despising him, but he didn't hate her for that. He did everything he could to make her love him. When he is 8, he was asked to take an IQ test. Darwin's desire to impress his mother subconsciously activated his mutant ability and allowed him to test off the charts. He was quickly enrolled in a renowned boarding school, the Biltmore Academy. Darwin thought his mother would love him but he was sent away mostly because his mother still hated him.

Although his teachers loved him, Darwin was bullied constantly by other students due to his appearance. At the age of 15, the bullies put his head in the toilet and Darwin noticed he could breaths underwater. He lifted his head out and began fighting back, feeling his arms become tough, almost like cement when he punched them. The bullies fled and Darwin never brought up what had happened.

During a visit home, he saved his mother's life after her smoking caused a fire. He carried her out, unaffected by the flames to the astonishment of firefighters and paramedics. Tests were done at the hospital, and Darwin was sure they are going to call the scientist in. His power manifested again in his desperation to get away and he somehow teleport himself home.

Unfortunately, his mother continued to reject him, denying that she could ever give birth to such a thing. Dejected, Darwin attempted to commit suicide by jumping off the roof. Instead, he bounced off the ground.

Afraid that the government will hunt for him, Darwin had no other choice but to flee. His strong desire to not be recognizes had made his power change his physical look. His really pale skin turn black and hair grows covering his bald head, his normally white but changeable eye choose to remain dark brown color. He was really surprise and delighted that he no longer look alien and no one not even his mother could recognize him in his new look. His new look had given him a new hope that he can rebuild a new life. He leaved his hometown and began working in a nearby town. It may sound really sad but he is happy that he is finally free of all his problems.

Alex and Sean is really move by Darwin story. They are also impressed that Darwin's power can change his look that much. Sean can't help wonder if he can turn his body into a movie star if he really wanted to. Darwin power since to run purely on instinct and strong desire.

Darwin told them he still posted some money to his mother every month because she is still his mother and he hoped that one day she can find it in her heart to accept him. Alex gave him a manly half hug, still not use at showing affection but his 'brother' bright smile make up for it.

Alex told Sean and Darwin his past but he leave some part out. He doesn't tell them his parent was killed and he doesn't mention about Scott. He just said his parent die in an airplane crash and he grew up in an orphanage and he accidentally hurt a gang of thugs with his power in a fight and was sent to prison. It wasn't really a lie, just not the entire truth. Sean has quickly pulled him into a tight hug. Alex went stiff not use to receiving affection, but slowly put his hand around the ginger and hug him back. He notice Darwin is looking at him with a look he can't decipher, like he knew Alex is not being entirely truthful. Alex felt really guilty because Darwin had just opened his heart to him but all he tell his 'bro' is half truth.

He felt Sean sniffling at his neck like a puppy. It caught him off guard, he blush pink and push him by the shoulder albeit gently.

"Dude, are you sniffling my neck".

Sean blushed and spluttered. Did he even mention the ginger is_**adorable.**_

_._"Well…I…No…Yes…" Sean decided to just come out and said it "Well, your neck smell really nice, it is like a perfect balance of flower and spice".

"Dude, you got it bad. Really bad" Darwin shakes his head a little and smiles at his friend's antics.

"Look like, you need to get laid" Alex said offhandedly.

"What said we go to the night club and hit on girls? Same rule, who get the most phone number win. The loser pays for drinks. After that I want to play pool and win myself some money". Alex smile.

"That game again" whine Sean. "It is no fun. Alex, you always won. And you're not even interested in any of them; you just want a challenge. It is not fair".

Alex laughed a little "Only because you pick up line is so lame. You're a handsome guy, Sean. If you cut your hair short, and learn a few good pick up line and flirting skills you will be a lot more popular. And you will have more than Maeve falling for you".

"Hey, I love my HAIR" Sean protest.

"I agree with Alex, the long hair look don't really suit you man".

"You guys…!" whine Sean.

"Maybe I should coach you how to pick up girl…or man" Alex wriggles his eyebrow at him suggestively.

"If you teach him that wouldn't he be seducing you" they can hear the teasing in Darwin voice.

"He can try but I basically know every trick on the book by now. It hardly worked on me anymore" Alex's said smugly.

"Then, I just have to try a trick that wasn't in the book, don't I" Sean smile. There's something in his tone and his smile that make Alex shiver.

Sometime, he had a feeling that he doesn't know Sean nearly as well as he thought he did. Contrary to popular believe Sean wasn't that easy to read. The ginger can be unpredictable sometime but maybe that is what so interesting about him. Sean Cassidy is more complex than he seems and that is his charm.

There's something about Darwin that make people so comfortable around him. Something that broken up people's barrier. Alex was surprise to find himself open up to the older male when ask about his past a second time. All it need is the word "You can trust me Alex" and Alex find himself telling about his past. Something he has told no one before (though he suspects Charles knew).

He told Darwin that his parent and his unborn brother were killed when their plane is attack by an unknown plane and only he and Scott were save. He and his older brother Scott was separated at the orphanage. He told him that he really, really miss Scott and they use to be so close and do everything together like a pair of twin. He told Darwin he wanted to find Scott but was afraid that his brother might reject him for being a mutant and dangerous.

He told him how he was kidnap and nearly got butchered by a psycho murderer during his teen when his power awaken and incinerate that person. How scare he is that he had killed someone. How he can't fully control his power and end up setting the orphanage on fire and many was hurt because of it. He had hurt the people he love and they look at him like he is a monster. He can't take it and ran away from the orphanage and from then on his life just went downhill.

He ended in prison after a fight with a gang of thugs where he nearly kill one of them with his power and seriously injure the rest. He fights for solitary prison in fear of hurting someone again. He felt like since he can't get rid of his power, he should protect everyone from it.

Darwin listened quietly until the end and pulled him into a warm hug. His voice full infinite amount of tenderness when he said "It is okay, Alex. You're not alone. You don't have to be scare anymore. You got us now. We will help you get through this together".

And it is that voice that broke Alex into tears.

Alex tried his damnedest to stop noticing Hank, to stop thinking about him, to stop imagining him writhing pleasurably underneath him begging him for more. He managed to control his mounting obsession during the day when he can distract his thoughts by focusing on other thing like training, homework, and hanging out his friends and playing chess with Charles. Only a few visions would flash across his mind's eye when he actually caught sight of Hank himself (usually in class) before he forces his eyes away.

It's really hard because he is arching to steal a look at the brunet whenever he is within eye range. Even the sound of the brunet's voice is like music to his ear, tempting him to just look and be lost in his love again. How he wanted to look at those breathtaking oceanic eyes again and drowning in it. But one thing Alex is he is very stubborn once he made up his mind. He would never give up so easily.

'_You give up trying to win his heart like a coward just because you're afraid of getting hurt'_ said the small voice inside his mind. Alex told it to shut the fuck up!

But nothing can save him from the onslaught of the fantasies that flood his mind and overcome his senses. Every fantasy that he tried to block during the day came back with a vengeance during the night and he always wake up really hard and arching for release. It's torture!

After a few weeks, Alex gave up in trying to get over Hank. Seeing that he can't forget about the brunet, Alex thought he might as well try to woo him anyway. It is swim or sink, right! Now that just made him nervous.

The small voice in his head shut up instantly. Too bad, being so far the opposite side of the social spectrum made sure that there's nearly nothing to talk about. Should he start reading biophysics and genetic books in order to talk with the brunet or would it be too desperate. Maybe he should pretend he needs help with his study like Raven do. It worked for her surely it would be for him. Then again, he wasn't even friend with Hank, they never really talk, and he might think Alex is a nuisance. And Hank might ask why he doesn't just go to Sean. The one curse of having prodigy friend.

They have different group of friend (Hank only hang out with Raven it seem and that's mostly in his lab. Are they having a _'research date'_? What a nerd. And he is not jealous, damn it!), different interest, and different back ground. Alex began to question if they have other thing in common besides being G-Men. It is like they come from a totally different world. He wonder how he could he be so attracted to someone who is totally different from him. What is it about the other male that captivated him? Surely it can't be just physical attraction.

There's something in his eyes…something in his smile… Something he can't put his fingers on but was always there and drawn him in and making him feel all kind of feeling from love to protective to possessive to longing that he really can't understand at all. Frankly said he just felt an immense love, protectiveness, possessiveness and desire for the brunet. Such strong mix feeling can't be _**healthy**_ at all.

Alex did read all biophysics books he can find in Charles study room. He doesn't know if he would talk about it with Hank. He just want to know more about him even if it just a little thing.

Alex had always rises with the sun. It is something to do about sun ray making him energetic. Since he is the first to wake up, he would run laps then made quick breakfast and do some revision for today class. So it doesn't escape his notice that Hank had morning training with Charles that began at 8:15 every morning and last for half an hour. He can see them from his window after all. He decided it might be the first step to knowing Hank better, plus he love exercise. He could change his routine to 8:15 in the morning and run with them. Of course by Alex's rule, something just bound to go wrong.

To be fair it was a great morning. The temperature and the breeze are cold and refreshing. Alex have wake up with a new spirit, refresh himself and quickly change into training sweatshirt that Charles has prepare for them. It look like ordinary clothes but was actually made by a special fabric. He don't remember the detail because he is too busy getting back for all those lost time of staring at the brunet instead of listening to Charles's explanation. He had cut of it long sleeve because it made him look chunky.

He made fluffy pancakes enough for everyone (The other can eat theirs when they woke up). He eat his share with strawberries and whipped cream toppings and then sits nervously while waiting for Charles and Hank. He doesn't know why he is so nervous and try tapping his fingers to the table and sing his favorite song to sooth his nerve. He stopped when he heard the sound of two different foot step from the stair. He got even more nervous when he saw the brunet.

"Good morning, Alex" greet Charles warmly.

"Morning" he replied absentmindedly, stealing nervous glances at Hank who seated himself on the table.

He watched as Hank pour whipped cream onto his pancake. Hank's jaw work as he chew the food and Alex can't help but think how lucky the pancakes are being caressed by Hank's tongue.

'_Bad thought' _he quickly thinks as he felt himself getting hard.

He stole another glance at Hank from beneath his lashes. Hank cuts and eats his pancake elegantly. This reminds Alex that unlike him, Hank came from a wealthy family. It makes him self-conscious again.

'_Stop it. It doesn't matter what kind of family he came from' _he tell himself_._

'_Say something' _he urge himself as he look at Hank again.

"So, it's a great morning" he said nervously. Then he doesn't know what else to say and just nervously smile like an idiot. _'What are you doing?! That can't be all you can come out with!'_

"Do you like the pancakes, Charles" he blurted. _'You should speak to Hank, you __**idiot**__' his mind supplies._

"It's great" the small, older man smile knowingly at him. "Don't you think so, Hank" he turned to the brunet.

Hank look surprised.

"Yes" the shy scientist smile. "It's very delicious. It is fluffy and have great flavor"

Alex felt his stomach do a little flip at Hank's smile.

The blond had followed the both of them from behind when they leave for their morning run.

He watched as Hank got ready for his run and quickly approached them.

"Wait, I…" he called nervously.

Hank and Charles turn to him questioningly.

Alex was stunned by the sheer beauty of Hank. The brunet has pull of his glasses. This is the first time he saw the brunet without his glasses and his eyes look sharper and more intense, absolutely beautiful! Like the first time he sees it, he become blind to everything but those eyes, those beautiful, alluring eyes. It seems he has lost track of staring time again because the next thing Charles cough loudly startled him out of his reverie.

"Right, Hank we're going to start training now" Charles sounded embarrass.

Alex blush a little at being caught by his professor. Shame burn through him as he remembers he is trying to steal Charles's sister's boyfriend when Charles had been so kind to him. But it doesn't burn as strong as his desire for Hank.

"Can I…train with you guys?" he couldn't stop the nervousness that flow strongly through his vein. _'What are you doing?! Keep calm'_. He wonders when the hell he has turned into a bundle of nerve. He never had a problem flirting with people before. He felt eyes boring into him.

"Of course, you can" Charles said with a smile in his voice and the blond sighed with relief.

"On your mark. One, two, three go!" The three of them run.

Alex was leading but the other two was close behind. They run as fast as they can around the large garden a few times before resting, exhausted. _'Say_ _something?! Anything!'_ Alex thinks as he looks at Hank who is touching his knees in exhaustion for awhile. That's when he sees Hank's leg, it is so big and unique it made his groin, stirs. Alex secretly had a feet kink. Hank's legs was now officially 4th place after his eyes, his smile and his face. He really had to break the habit of staring too long because the next thing he know Hank back off and try to hide his beautiful, huge feet. Alex's face aflame in shame at being found out.

'_God, he catches me staring lustfully at his feet. He must be disgusted at me'._

And as he watched the hurt cross Hank's face, Alex will himself to say something, anything. Alex really need to stop being so nervous around Hank because the next thing that come out of his mouth

"No need to hide your huge feet, Bigfoot".

God, Alex really needs to wash his mouth with soap or spank himself until his mouth bleed because the hurt on Hank's face grow and the brunet walk away from him. Alex watched Hank go and nearly tear his hair away in frustration. Why it is so hard to send his feeling across?!

Gentle hand touched his shoulder. He turns to look into Charles knowing eyes.

"It is okay, Alex. Give him some time. He will figure it out"

Alex doesn't know what to say about that because even if Hank did figure out Alex feeling for him, Hank wasn't interested in him. Hell, he doesn't even show any sign that he is interested in guys. For all Alex knew he can be as straight as an arrow and be totally disgusted with Alex's obsession with him. And why is Charles still being so kind to him when he is trying to steal his sister's boyfriend right under his nose?!

After that Alex had try to approach Hank again, again, again and again but each time he end up being a bundle of nerve and blurted out something insulting and Hank would look really hurt. Alex wanted to strangle himself or bang his head to the wall until he lost consciousness. Why can he flirt with other people so skillfully but can't get the right words out in front of someone he really, really like.

He had improves his skill by flirting with a lot of people to gain confidence. He had plan all the thing he want to say in his mind and practice in front of the mirror like a thousand times (no pun intended) only for him to forget it the moment Hank lay his _**so brilliant**__**blue**_** eyes** on him and everything just comes out wrong and insulting. It is an epic failure! Hank must have hated him by now and he totally deserves it.

Alex was in the way back to his room when he noticed that Hank's door is slightly open. The urge to take a peak of his love arise strongly but he repel those thoughts.

'_I am not some pervert and I will never violate Hank like that. What if he is changing clothes?'_

The image of a naked Hank appears in his mind eye and he felt the beginning of an arousal. He quickly squashed the image from his mind. He refuse to be some kind of peeping tom, he has his honor to uphold. Suddenly he hears a cheerful feminine laugh.

'_Raven. In Hank's room! What is she doing there?'_ Jealousy gnawed at his heart before swallowing him whole. He couldn't stop himself, before he knows it he has take a peek. He can't really see anything so he quietly pushed the door even bigger.

He sees the two of them wasn't doing anything and sighed in relief. The bimbo is sitting near Hank's bed with an open book in her lap while the enthralling male is all laid out on his bed with his glasses perched on the top of his head stretching his arms revealing a line of beautiful white skin at his waist. Alex let his eyes take in the beautiful porcelain skin of his love and feel himself harden quickly.

'_God, he is so beautiful!' _What he wouldn't give to have the other male in his arms.

Alex doesn't realize that Raven had look up and saw the way he look at Hank with eyes full with lust and something else she can't decipher. Raven had caught Alex glaring at her and couldn't fathom why the blond hated her when she had been nothing but civil to him but now she understands why.

Raven had seen how upset Hank got after one of Alex insult and it is weird because Hank had told him that he had gotten much worse in the past. Why would he let such taunt get to him so much? That's when she realizes that Hank had feelings for Alex. Raven look at Alex and her eyes narrow. There's no way she is going to take the laying down and let another guy take her man away again, not after losing Charles, her childhood love to Erik.

She got up, grabbed the back of Hank's head and crashed their mouth in a hot, searing, kiss. Hank went stiff in surprise but quickly relax and kiss her back, his hand cupping her face gently as he deepen the kiss. Alex felt his heart breaking at the sight and quickly leave. He doesn't even realize that he had bump his shoulder against someone as he walk like a zombie to his room. A hand quickly grabs his shoulder and turns him around. Sean and Darwin look at him with really concern expression. Alex look deathly pale and his eyes was full of suppress tears.

"Alex, you're okay?" Darwin asked him voice full of concern and worry.

"Okay, of course I am okay" Alex hated how his voice broke or how close to tears he is.

"You sure don't look okay" snapped Sean "You look like you are on the verge of a mental breakdown".

Darwin looked at Sean disapprovingly but Sean continues.

"When can you learn that you can always come to us" Sean voice soften as he pull Alex into a tight, warm hug."We're your friend silly, it's our job".

Alex hug the taller male back, touched. "He is right, Alex. We will always be there for you" Darwin touched his shoulder.

Alex can't be more grateful to have friends like them.

Sean and Darwin manage to cheer him up like usual. They talk, joke, laugh and drink and play games. Sean is amazing at poker game. The ginger had told them that he learn how to gamble from his older cousin, Tom. Darwin and Alex find themselves losing again for the fifth time that night.

"As fun as this is. I want to play pool or darts" the blonde smile. He like challenge of playing a game poker or dice with an excellent gambler like Sean but he want to play his favorite games too.

"You always win at that" Sean complained.

"And you always win at poker and dice. We're even" the blond stated. "Come on, I don't complain when I lose"

"How about we play chest" suggest Darwin. "That's the only game here that I get a fighting chance against you guys"

"That is not fun at all. I will be bore to death from watching you two play chess for hours" whine Sean. "Alex is a great chess player and you can boost your intellect with your power. You guys can play until morning and still can't decide the winner" Sean grin as an idea hit him. "How about we have a drinking contest?"

"Sean, Darwin can't get drunk remember" Alex roll his eyes. Sean is so forgetful some time. "His power prevents him from ever getting drunk. We might as well declare him the winner"

"Fine, let's play dart" Sean smile weakly. The smile quickly turned into wicked grin. "I will definitely beat you this time"

"No way, I'm not going to lose" the blond said cockily.

"What if you did?" the ginger challenge.

"I won't" the blond said full of confidence. _'Not unless my opponent is Erik' _he shivered at the thought. That guy is really great at throwing knives.

"Let just said that you did" the ginger smirk deviously. "What will you give me?"

Darwin smile at the exchange. This is going to be good. Sure, Alex always wins at darts but Sean is great at it too, maybe he just needs a little encouragement.

"Alright" the blond smile his all confident smile. "What do you want?"

"A kiss" Sean smirk. "A full, mind blowing kiss"

"A kiss" the blond really shouldn't be surprise. "Sean, it is not that I mind kissing you but we're friend…"

"Why, afraid that you're going to fall in love with me" the ginger voice is too low, too husky and too sensual that it surprise both his friends.

'_When did Sean become good at seducing?'_

Apparently Alex wasn't the only one who practices on seducing people_._

"Or are you chicken" the ginger look at him challengingly, knowing Alex won't back down from a challenge.

The blond smirk cockily. "Bring it on"

Darwin become the referee like usual. Better than having his ass kick by them in the game anyway. He stand no chance against them in games like this!

"Okay. So like our usual game, both of you get 3 darts and there will be three rounds" Darwin explains as a reminder especially to the forgetful Sean. "If you guys get a draw by the end of round three, we will have an extra round"

They both went to grab their darts.

Alex plays about with a dart, twirling it around his fingers. It gleamed  
dangerously as the beams of the light reflected on its surface, painting it in a luminous glow.

"I will go first" Sean whirled around to face the board squarely. He slowly raised the dart to his shoulder level… his mind was focused on the tiny yellow circle in the center of the board as he aim.

In one fluid movement, Sean drew the dart back slightly and flung it forward with a slight jerk of his wrist. The dart flowed smoothly through the air as a bullet piercing through the night…

Whoosh

The dart had hit the jackpot, embedding itself at the very center of the dartboard.

Sean face brightened. He retrieved the dart before Alex's turn.

"Your turn" he said triumphantly to Alex.

Alex took another swig of his beer. He turned completely focus as he aims. The blonde let his first dart fly.

Bullseye.

A small, challenging smirk playing at the corner of Alex's mouth.

Yeah, it will be one interesting game.

They both got three bullseye on the first round and gain 300 marks each.

On the end of the second round, Sean missed the bullseye by millimeters.

Without a word, Alex took a dart in his hand, briefly glanced in the board's direction and proceeded to throw a perfect bullseye shot.

That made Sean nervous. Unless Alex misses a bullseye, he is going to lose. And then his chance of getting a kiss will be blown away.

Alex had retrieved both the dart and give Sean back his.

They enter the third round.

Sean took a long drag from his beer bottle, shaking his head a bit at the burning liquor in his throats. He had to calm down or he will mess up.

Alex threw his first shot. Bullseye. The blond look calm and focus like usual despite the bet. Sean felt his heart sink.

"You are treating this like you did; all our game" Sean is surprise at the bitterness in his tone.

The blond surprise gaze quickly met his.

"I'm sorry" the blond supplied even though it is clear from his expression that he doesn't know what he should be sorry for.

Sean doesn't know how to feel about that. The blond obviously care about him but certainly wasn't attracted to him in a sensual way at all.

'_Damn it, what did Hank have that I don't!' _he thought angry and frustrated

Alex went to the dartboard and took his dart back. Sean bitter tone still bothering him. The ginger really takes this game seriously.

Sean threw his dart, which just barely landed outside the bullseye. He covered his face in frustration.

"You know maybe we should stop playing" come Alex gentle voice. "I hate seeing you upset like this"

"But…" Sean look down, upset. He probably still had a chance at winning. No, this is Alex…

Callused hands cup his face then soft lips met his in a chaste kiss.

Sean felt his face heat up and his heart beat faster.

"There, your kiss" said Alex with a teasing smile and ruffle Sean's hair affectionately.

"So short, it only lasted for a second" the adorable ginger pouted even though his eyes shine with mirth.

"Well you don't win, remember" the blonde said with a teasing smile. He is relief that Sean wasn't upset anymore.

Darwin smile at the scene. Alex may not have romantic feeling for Sean yet but in time who knows…They look so adorable together.

"You know since I am little I never found anything I really wanted" Sean whisper to the blond when they lay side by side on the bed roll while Darwin is sound asleep on his bed. "I guess it is because I never have to work hard for anything" the ginger said. "My family is rich so I pretty much always got the stuff I wanted. And I was naturally talented in academic, sport, martial art and music so I never have to try hard to excel in them" Sean said. "At least I never try hard in martial art until I enter G-men" Sean corrected.

"Isn't that a good thing" the blond said, keeping his voice a quiet whisper as to not wakes Darwin. "You're so lucky" Alex doesn't really understand where Sean is going with this.

Sean sighed.

"Maybe it's greedy but I feel like there's something missing in my life" Sean said. "Since I am little I like to fantasize about fighting dragons and rescuing damsels and live happily ever after with my **true love…**"

"You wanted adventure, excitement and romance" Alex grinned at that. "Everyone wanted that. I fantasize about it a lot when I am little" he smiled at the reminder. "Well, part of your fantasy had come true. I mean you're a G-men now. You will get ton of adventures on mission. And who know maybe Maeve is you true love. I mean you gotta admit you guys had chemistry!" I will give her an 8. Very beautiful, nice, confident, and brave and dynamic. You're so lucky" he grins.

Sean glared at him. The blond totally doesn't get his point.

"What?"

"Nothing" the ginger snapped.

"Okay, what did I said?" the blond said apologetically.

"Just go to sleep" the ginger snapped.

Later that night, Sean watched Alex's sleeping face. The blond look so peaceful in his sleep. Alex sleep as quiet as a mouse.

His secret joy is to watch Alex sleeping. The way those impossibly long eyelashes fan out on his porcelain cheeks as his eyelids twitch ever-so-slightly… the steady rise and fall of his chest, the way those silky strands shift across the pillow like liquid fire when he turns his head, his lips parted softly with the rhythm of his breathing… and Sean wait for it, and he watch for it, and then it comes – the faint, sweet smile playing on those rosebud lips – and Heaven help him, Sean is entrance.

Sean smile lovingly at him. As much as he itching to, Sean doesn't dare to kiss him since Alex is a very light sleeper. A habit Alex said he develops to protect himself in prison.

'_I lied. I have found what I really wanted. It is you'_

Alex is startled out of his sleep by Sean who alternated farmyard animal expressions with burst of kick-boxing while sleeping hit his shin. Nursing a bruise shin, Alex put more distance between himself and Sean. He always wakes up at sunrise so Sean won't found out about it.

After that kissing scene, Alex avoided looking at Raven and Hank altogether for days. The image of the kiss is still fresh in his mind and tears at his heart every time he sees them. Hank and Raven seem closer now.

Alex tried to fill all his time with other activity to divert his attention from Hank. But no matter how hard he tried somehow his mind always come back to the alluring brunet. _'God, I am doom!'_

He told himself to stop it! What good it is on being hang up on somebody else boyfriend.

'_It was just a kiss? It doesn't mean they were a couple'. _It wasn't just a kiss. It was a deep, passionate kiss! And they're so a couple; they were always with each other. _'So it is not like you don't know that before. Doesn't stop you, right? So why should it stop you now?' _Alex doesn't know how to answer that. _'Try again. Give it another go. Either way you can't get over him right. Might as well try then brooding like a girl whom you have been doing a lot lately'_ Alex scold at that. 'If you're a man, be strong' the voice echoes what his father once tell him. 'Don't be afraid to chase after you dream, no matter what it is. And if you fail, don't give up. Keep chasing. Believe me, it will pay off in the end' his father has told him and Scott once.

It is one of his father countless pearl of wisdom he has sprouted through their time together. It warms his heart and gave his strength to carry on. His father was his Hero after all. He looked at Hank. The beautiful brunet is his dream. He will give it one more go…

Alex doesn't realize Hank had stared at him a lot this few days. Hank realized the blond has been quieter lately. Sometime he even left his group of friend to sit alone on another corner of the room. He seems so quiet and distance when he did that, just like the first couple of months he came to school. But more than anything, it bother Hank that Alex had stop picking on him. He knew he should have felt happy that all those insult had stop. But Alex turned his gaze away as soon as he so much caught a glace of Hank, and it hurt a lot more than any of his insults. Did the blond finally decide that Hank is too freakish to look at?!

It hurt more when he saw the blond looking at Sean with such soft eyes and ruffles his hair affectionately. Or when he smile or laughed at something the ginger said. Or when Sean touches Alex a little too much (though none of them is sensual) and Alex doesn't seem bother about it. Something ugly and horrible burnt in Hank's stomach. It is so obvious that those two are more than friends.

The only good thing about this is Alex had stop joining their morning run. Hank wasn't an idiot. He knows that Alex had feeling for Charles. Hank had seen him researching about chess strategy on the computer library. He knows Alex often challenge Charles into a game of chess but he never thought the blond is so into it until then.

Alex's eyes was glued to the screen and he was totally absorbs in it! There is no way anyone would be that excited over a game of chess, especially not when they always lose (he must always lose because his opponent is Charles!). Is the blond try to impress Charles or something? He wanted to believe that Alex is just honing his tactician skill. But Hank had seen the way the blond always lighted up by Charles presence and more than a little eager to help Charles carry his books and all.

He reassures himself Erik and Charles is involved so there's no reason for him to feel jealous. But he did, he just can't help it. The green monster in him roars loudly whenever he sees Alex interact with Charles.

The group is having a group time in one of the mansion's room. The blonde saw Hank sit at the long sofa at the end of the room, he wanted to sit next to him but figure out it would be hard to restrain himself so close to the star of his every fantasy and sit on the sofa next to it. He kind of regrets it when Raven took the seat. Fortunately for him, the shy scientist shift to the end of the sofa so there's a good space between them. He really doesn't want to be in the vicinity if they're going to be all over each other. The anger might just make him lose control of his power. And scaring the hell out of Hank or killing him is the last thing he need right now.

Alex quickly found the group socializing is very boring. There are round of mindless chatter about their likes and dislikes and lives before they accepted Charles's and Erik's offer. Alex only interested when it is Hank turned to talk. He already knew all there need to know about Darwin and Sean and Angel and Raven don't really interest him. He glanced out the two large windows in there; once faces the other a courtyard with a statue.

Hank stole a glance at Alex beneath his lashes. The enchanting blond doesn't seem to be interested in the group chatter at all; he seems really bored like he would rather be anyway but here. Hank wondered why he came at all. The blond only seem to like Sean, Darwin and Charles companion. Right now, the blond is looking out of the window like it is the most interesting thing. This Alex is a different person than the energetic Alex he had seen hanging with his friends. He just seems distant as though he is miles away and Hank doesn't like that feeling. It is just like when the blonde first arrive here.

"…Alex, it's your turn. How is your life before you enter G-men" called Angel.

"Huh?" the blond said breaking from his thought.

"How is your life before you enter G-men" Angel repeated, eager to know more about the dashing blond.

Alex's face shut off and hardened.

"Sorry but I don't want to talk about it" He only told Darwin and Sean are his best friends.

"Come on Alex, we all…"

"I said; I don't want to talk about it" he said with an edge to his tone that made Angel shut up instantly.

"Someone is ill temper today" mocked Raven. Alex ignored her. "You know you're not the only one with a difficult past" Raven snapped at him.

Again the blond ignored her.

"All right, so, I was wondering… what can all of you do? Your mutant abilities, I mean," Raven says.

Alex lightens up at that. Finally, an interesting topic. Sure he already knows most of his teammate's power but it would be interesting to see it in action.

"We got to have secret codename like in the movie. We basically secret government agent now" said Raven chipper. Who know she can be so childish? Secret government agent code name, really? It does sound cool though, not that he will ever admit it.

"I want to be call, Mystique"

"Damn, I want to be called Mystic" Sean says jokingly, and Raven shakes her head.

"Too bad, I called it; besides…" Raven now Mystique shape shift to Sean in split second and making the real Sean jump backward and many of us do a double take. "And I am way more mysterious than you" she said in a playful I'm holier than thou voice.

Everyone (excluding Alex) applaud. Alex can't help thinking of all the beautiful forms she could shape shift into and seducing Hank with a talent like that. He downs his drink grimly. He is idiot for thinking he can ever compare to her. It is just unrealistic.

"Darwin, what about you?" ask Angel.

"Well, Darwin is already nickname and it is sort of fit, adapt to survive and all"

Alex smile slightly at that, leave it to Darwin to be modest all of the sudden. He has always eagerly shows how awesome he is in front of him and Sean.

"Let me show you" _'then again maybe not'._

Darwin put his head inside the aquarium and a scale grows at both sides of his cheeks allowing him to breathe underwater. The others were really impress. Heck, even Alex's who already knew of Darwin power was impress. Is there anything Darwin's power can't adapt to so automatically and effortlessly? He doesn't have to struggle to control his power like Alex does. He gave his 'brother' a loud clap of hand.

"Sean, what about you?" Sean seems to be contemplating this for a second before he said "I want to be Banshee".

Alex smile at that. Others may not know it but a banshee is, a legendary ghost from Irish mythology, said to possess a powerful cry, although the banshee spirit is invariably female. The name fit Sean like a charm.

"Why do you want to name yourself after a wailing ghost?"asked Hank curiously.

Alex remembered Sean told him that he had to conceal his power because his wail spooked the superstitious elders of the community, who likened it to the ghostly banshees of Irish lore.

"You may want to cover your ear".

They (except Alex and Darwin who quickly cover their ear) look confuse but quickly cover their ear. Sean looked to his right and left mischievously to make sure everyone had cover their ears before letting out a gust of sound, a whistle that shatter the glass screen that cover the other side of the room. Another impressive sound but not nearly as loud as before. Maybe the excitement is dying off.

"Your turn" said Sean to the sassy beauty. Angel get up and turn to her back "My stage name is Angel" she said, to their surprise her beautiful wings tattoo turn to a pair of beautiful veined wings growing from her back. Darwin stared at his crush then at her wing fascinated, he feels his cock stir. _'God, I think I have a wing kink! That's new'_.

"You can FLY?" Raven asked excited.

"And…this?" she let out a highly acidic substance from her mouth and throw it to the stone statue, the part it hit burns.

More excited noises. Alex has to admit he is very impress too.

"Yeah, Hank, what about you?" Angel asked Hank. "What code name do you want?"

"I…" Hank seems to be thinking.

Alex wanted to open his mouth to suggest something? A cool name? But as usual he got nervous and put his foot in his mouth again.

"What about Bigfoot?" he blurted out.

Once he realizes what he said and saw Hank's huge hurt expression he wish he could crawl into a hole and die.

'_Good job, now he must have __**hated**__ you even more!'_ said the voice inside his head'.

Worse the bimbo got a point by defending Hank.

Raven use this chance to score a point. "You know what they say about guy with big feet" she looked at his feet. "And yours is kind of small"

Alex doesn't even care that she basically insulting his manhood or the other's reaction to it, his heart burn with jealousy when Hank smiles gratefully at Raven. God, he hated his life! Why did he subject himself to this again?! He should know to stay clear of group activity. Next time, he wouldn't let Sean talk him into it (For someone with lame pick up line, that guy can talk people into basically anything when he put his mind to it). It is bad enough seeing them being lovey dovey in class, he has to see them doing it outside of class too! Heaven must hate him!

Raven smile smugly as Hank smile gratefully at her and turn to look Alex. The expression on his face shocked her. He looked totally and utterly devastated. Raven's felt her heart constricted with guilt. She just wanted to claim Hank. She never meant to hurt him, at least not this much. She then remembers the kiss. God, if even this small exchange hurt Alex this much then the kiss…! Shame and guilt burn through her so brightly. She has did all this because she has a huge crush on Hank but now she realize that Alex's feeling for Hank was in totally different level than her and she has totally and purposely hurt him!

Alex doesn't realize he has space out when they call him again.

"Alex, what can you do?" Angel asked gently, not wanting to anger the blonde again.

'_Fuck it! I really wasn't in the mood for this' _the blond thought.

That and if he use his power now, his haywire emotion might cause him to blast everyone to smithereens anyway. He gets up and storm out of the room, ignoring the sound of his name being call.

"Alex…" Raven called him, at a lost at what to do.

"He doesn't look so well" Sean got up. "I'm going to see how he is doing" he quickly went after Alex before Darwin can stop and told him it is best to leave the hotheaded blond alone when he is like this.

Hank watched Sean went after his love, jealousy burning brightly in him. Hank downs his bottle of beer miserably, wanting to get piss tonight. Raven look at Hank, he looks really miserable. Guilt once against burn brightly in her. She never meant for it to be this way.

Alex keeps walking even though he heard the ginger call him. He quickens his step. Can't the boy leave him alone? He needed to be alone right now. Too bad the ginger already caught up with him.

"Alex, are you okay. You don't look so good" he put his hand on Alex's shoulder and Alex angrily push it aside.

"Leave me alone!" he growled.

Silence thick in the air before a hurt voice broke it "I'm just worry about you"

Alex felt like a dick. He just yells at his best friend, Sean was just worried about him. He closed his eyes, breathe deeply and try to calm his raging heart.

"I'm sorry, Sean. I'm just… I need to be alone okay. I need to cool down" he said, still seething with anger inside.

"Okay" Sean said softly. "If you need someone to talk to, you know you can come to me or Darwin, right?"

"I know, thanks"

It was around midnight that the blonde went to Sean's room. He had cool down enough but he still can't sleep. He would go to Darwin if he doesn't think the dark male will be asleep right now. It is Sunday night and Sean usually awake during this time. And sure enough he can still see the light from the ginger room.

He knocked softly at the door. The door opens showing the ginger in his pajama. The ginger light up like a light bulb when he saw him. It warms his heart.

"I know you would come" the long hair teen smile warmly at him.

Not for the first time he thank the heaven for giving him such a wonderful friend.

"I can't sleep" the blond said quietly. "Too many things in my mind"

"Want some booze?" the cute ginger said looking at the special refrigerator in his room.

Alex had to admit sometime it nice to have a rich friend.

The ginger carried back a handful of beer and to the floor near Alex sitting and sit down. Alex feel relieve that it is just normal beer. He doesn't want to drink Sean's expensive alcohol collection. He wouldn't feel right about it. Beside it is nice to know that even rich people drink the same thing you do. He love Sean modesty, it make it easy to forget the gap between them.

They clang their beer tin together and both open up their tin of beer.

"Bottom up" said Sean delightedly (Alex's can't help but smile too. The ginger's delight is contagious) and drunk out his beer. Alex follow suit.

As usual, Sean being a lightweight got really drunk fast while Alex was still pretty sober. He laugh as the drunken Sean start singing then laughing then joking. He wished he could tape this! Sean was a funny guy but drunken Sean is downright comical! God, he loves this guy!

Suddenly Sean turn serious (well as serious as a drunk person can be)

"You know you should stop about all this Hank things and find someone else. Someone better. If he can't see how great you're then he don't deserve you"

Alex's mood quickly plummeted at the mention of the captivating man.

"Sean, I don't want to talk about it" he said defensively.

"No, we're going to talk about it" Sean voice stubbornly. "I hate to see you all upset and bother over him. You should see how you look after I went after you. You look absolutely devastated! And all of it's over Hank! Is he really worth it? He doesn't really know you! He doesn't really speak to you! He doesn't see you, not like I do!"

"Sean…'" Alex's eyes widen in surprise. "You…"

"Yeah, I love you. Funny how you never realize it" Sean said bitterly.

Alex lost words to say. Now that he thought about it, there are many signs. _'God, I really am blind!'_

Sean move closer to him. "Look Sean, I'm sorry I have never realized your feelings…" he said guiltily.

He doesn't realize that the ginger has move so close that he could feel his breathe. It sent shiver down his spine.

"Look Sean, you're drunk…"

"I'm not that drunk" Suddenly Sean looked a lot sober than before and Alex doesn't know how to take it.

Sean moves to straddles him. "Sean" Alex blushed and tried to stop him by using his hands on his shoulder

"What? Am I not good enough?" the ginger voice broke. "Please, Alex" Sean pleaded, his eyes gleaming with tears "Give me a chance. I can be better than him"

Alex looks into Sean's teary gaze and went still. Now that he has knows that Sean really did have feeling for him, he really can't see why he should reject him. He would lie if he said that he wasn't attracted to him. Sean was funny, sweet, adorable, and fun. He always manages to brighten his day with his presence. He and Darwin has became the closest person Alex had in years. They just click together so well. And Sean was always there for him. He can't have asked for more. It would be so easy to give in, to let he fall in love with Sean. It is way better than being frustrated over Hank.

"Yes" he said and their lips clash together. Sean kissed him hungrily. Alex stopped as he suddenly saw the image of Hank smiling in his mind's eye. Those blue eyes when their eyes met…Suddenly, all his conviction before is blown away. The kiss just seems wrong. Wrong lips, wrong person.

He pushed Sean back. Shock and hurt written all over Sean's face before he saw the look in Alex's face. He really looks like a lost kid.

"I'm sorry Sean" his voiced sound so helpless and miserable. "I just…god…I couldn't get him out of my head…I couldn't get him out of my head!"

Alex is just about to tear up his hair when Sean sooth him. "Shhhh. Its okay, Alex. It's okay" he said with suppress tears. "At least I try" he gave him a sad smile. "I have no regret now"

Much later, Alex tugs in a sleeping Sean to bed. Ivory hand caresses the thick red hair unbelievingly gentle.

"I'm sorry, Sean" he whisper softly. "I just want you to know if it was any other circumstances, I would have fall in love for you. You're special, Sean. You're special to me"

Sean opens his eyes as he heard the door close indicating that the blonde had leave. What Alex had said rang loudly in his mind. The tears he had been suppressing fell down his cheeks unbidden and he fists his hand full of determination. He had made his decision.

Hank was staring at Alex, who is a table away from him as the blond eat his hamburger breakfast absent mindedly. He is quiet and distance this morning, sitting alone instead of with his friends and keep looking outside the window as if there's something interesting there. Not for the first time he wonder what the blond is thinking. He seems to be miles away and Hank wishes he would direct his grayish eyes to him instead. The first time he met those enchanting eyes it seem like time has standstill.

"Hot, isn't him" Hank was startled from his 'Alex staring time' by Sean's voice.

"Sean" Hank blushed at being caught staring.

"So, what do you think of him?" Sean asked blandly

"Who?" Hank blushed again.

"Alex, of course. So what do you think of him?" asked Sean.

"He was… a friend" Hank really don't know what he suppose to say but he couldn't just confess.

"You know that is not what I mean, McCoy" pushed Sean.

'_What is this? Is Sean trying to rub at_ _my face that he has Alex?' _"I don't think that is any of **your business** Cassidy" he said defensively.

"It is when my best friend is _**madly**_in love with you"

Hank went still. His eyes widen. There's no way that is true. Wasn't Alex with Sean?

'_Beside if_ _there's anyone Alex likes it would be Charles'_ Hank think bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" the brunet voice trembles. "Wasn't he your boyfriend?"

"Wow, you're both _**blind**_. A match made from heaven indeed" Sean said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Hank really don't understand where the ginger going with this.

"I mean you guys _**love**_ each other. Alex was totally crazy about you, nearly everyone had realized it" '_I have notice it early from the start'_

"What?" Hank asked in disbelief. Did the ginger honestly belief he would fall for that. There's no way Alex like him let alone love him!

Sean sighs. It's so true that geniuses can be so stupid some time. It like their entire brain cell focuses only on one place. Then again, Alex wasn't a genius and he is blind too. Wait maybe Alex is a strategy genius.

"He likes you. He keeps _**staring**_ at you longingly. He gets **all** **nervous** while he is around you. Don't you **realize** it?" Sean knew the answer is 'No, I don't realize it at all'

Hank frowned. "All he did is insult me and stare at my leg like I'm a freak" he sounded hurt.

"He's just nervous and end up pulling your pigtail. He told me that he love you. I'm his best friend, I know"

Hank stops and turns to look at Alex. His mind processing what he just heard. Trying to take it all in stride. His memories playing in his minds. The way Alex look at him…how he sounded and look nervous when talking to him…how angry he look that one time he caught him staring at him and Raven. At first he thought Alex is interested in Raven and was jealous. Then he thought Alex had feeling for Charles. He had read it all wrong…

'_How could I not notice all this? It was never Raven or Charles or Sean. It was me Alex love'._

He stares at the blond who had finish his meal and stare quietly out of the windows. He just looks so lonely and distant.

He turns his eyes to Sean. "Why are you telling me all this? I thought you like him too"

"I don't plan to tell you until last night" Sean sighed. "I thought it was my chance to win him over. And for a second I thought I had him but then he pushed me away and said he can't keep you out of his head" Sean said sadly. He turned to look at Alex who is still staring into the distance. "He looked so lost and miserable, I can't stand it" Sean tone is sad, bitter but also with a hint of guilt. "I wanted, no, I needed him to be happy and the only way he can truly be happy is with you"

Hank took this all in. Alex rejected Sean because he can't get Hank out of his head. How romantic is that. Alex must really love him. Hank reddish lips curl into a face-splitter smile.

"I just want to ask you something" Sean turned to look at Hank again.

"What is it?"

"Please don't tell him I told you this" Sean pleads. "He can't know that I have known the feeling is mutual all along…He… I don't want him to hate me"

Hank doesn't think Alex can ever hate Sean but he agrees. "Okay" he said.

Sean look relieve. He gets up and was going to leave when Hank called him.

"And Sean, Thank you" Sean was surprise at how genuine Hank sounded.

Sean just smiled grimly at him and walked away. Before he left the room he glanced at Alex who is still looking into the distance.

'_Some thing is just not mean to be, no matter how hard you try. If you really love someone sometime you have to let them go'._

"Impressive, Hank" Hank smiled at the sound of Alex's voice.

Now that Hank had paid closer intention, he can see how nervous the other boy is around him. He notice the other teen gave him a once over before staring at his leg. It wasn't a look of disgust but lust in the silvery blue eyes. Hank was surprise that the blond love his legs. How had he never even suspected it before? What is more perfect than someone who love his minus as well as plus. And God, the blond is being so obvious! Is he really that blind before? Alex realized Hank noticed he is staring at his feet and got even more nervous.

"With feet like that all you got to have is a red nose right, bozo?" and the blond had officially put his foot in his mouth again but this time Hank only laugh it off. He thought the blond being so nervous that he utters the thing he doesn't mean because he like Hank is just so cute!

Alex look at him confuse and regretful. Hank just smile brightly at him before brushing their shoulder together to test the water. He heard Alex's breathe hitch and his smile became so large it look like it going to break his face.

Everyone (except Sean and Charles) wondered why Hank is smiling like a lunatic all day. He caught Alex staring at him with a lovesick face a few times today, each time the blond blushes brighter (Hank thought it's super adorable!) and quickly averted his gaze. Why is it he only noticed this now? It is like a blindfold had been opened from his eyes.

_Alex hugs his lover waist tightly and kiss him deeply, passionately, until Hank is moaning against him, keening for breath. He grinds against the brunette making him whimper deliciously. Hank bites back a moan as the blonde lick and suck at his shoulder, his pale neck, soothing it. Marking him as his. His lip turn into a smile as Hank shivers under his touch and he hear the brunette's heart thumping wildly against his chest. The smaller teen__ worked his way down the man's chest, peppering it with love bites, and inhaling his scent. __He moved lower, kissing his stomach before__ his tongue leaving a cool trail behind him as he found the soft slope of his belly button. Grinning to himself, the blonde rolled his tongue in a circle around the area before he pressed the warm muscle of his tongue into the little puckered space; Hank squeaked and his body trembled and squirmed, arching away from the invader as the tickled him. Giving a pleased laugh, the blonde pulled away and continued on his slow path to his cock…_

A loud sound pierced through Alex's dream and he slowly opened his eyes, grumpily. He felt an arching at his manhood and realized he is really hard, _again. _More knocking sound. He quickly looked at the clock. '_Who the hell dare wake me up at 2 in the morning?!' ._Even Sean knew better. This better be an emergency or he is going to yell at whoever at the door (unless if it is Erik. Even he knows better than to anger the shark).

He quickly opened the door with a thump. His anger disappeared as he looked at the source of his wet dream. Seeing Hank so soon after having such a vivid dream making he fought hard a blush. He quickly tried to cover it up

"What do you want in the so early in the morning, _bozo_". Alex would have strangle himself if not because the lip that crashing down to his.

Alex went stiff before all his thought went out of the window and he kiss back hungrily, moaning into the kiss. The brunet took that opportunity to slip his tongue in. They suck at each other tongue before their tongue begun a playful dance, a sparring battle. It wasn't a surprise when Alex won. Alex grins victoriously and mapping every crevices in Hank's mouth. Hank tangled his hand in Alex's silky hair wanted to see if it is as soft as he imagine. It is. Hank who broke away first, breathless and hand trembling as it slid from Alex's neck. Alex stared into the scientist's eyes, his own body shaking too. The kiss was so intense, unlike any he had before. There was a smile tugging at Hank's flushed lip.

"That was unexpected" Alex grin, his pretty boy features lighting up delightedly. "So are you going to come in or what" Alex voice, a sexy rumble. Hank really don't need any other invitation

Alex devouring eyes run up and down the other male body as soon as the door is closed. Hank shivered under the intense gaze, feeling self conscious all of the sudden. Alex lean in and capture his lip in another heated kiss. Hank relaxed and griped Alex's pajama, pulling him closer, kissing back with equal fervor. The rest of the world melted away, as their world focus on one point, each other.

Alex had back Hank firmly against the wall, his hands gripping his shoulders, their lips devouring each other. Hank whimpered softly as Alex slipped a hand downwards and began to gently caress and massage along his inner legs, finding the big sized package there and stroking it into a swollen state.

The shorter male start kissing and biting the brunet's pale neck, licking at his collarbone. Marking Hank as his while his hand pumping his prick up and down, picking up pace. Hank moaned deliciously. Alex's eyes never leaving Hank's. His beautiful blue eyes darken and blown. Hank's expression was contorted with pleasure, and the blond could feel that hunger stirring deep in his loins as he took in the brunet every expression. The scientist could feel his orgasm building, rising through him like a tidal wave of need, his hands tightening in Alex's pajama as his toes curled and he exploded in Alex's hand. Alex smirked and licked it all off causing Hank's cock to stir again. Alex kiss him again, letting he taste himself on his tongue.

Alex's hand fumbled with Hank's trousers. Hank began to get really nervous now. Alex noticed this and stops. "Have you ever…"

"No." Hank's heart was beating so fast he felt hazy.

Alex grinned brightly at that. His cock grew harder if it was possible but he reminded himself to go slow. He doesn't want to scare Hank away.

"Clothes on, then?"

"Yes" Hank broke into a relief grin. The shorter male closed the distance between them. "I think you owe me an orgasm." He wrapped his hand around the back of Hank's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. After that, he took Hank's hand and slips it under his waistband and wraps it around his cock. The brunet's cheek blush a beautiful tint of red.

After that, they kiss some more and fell asleep in each other arm. Alex wasn't the type to snuggle but with Hank it just came out naturally. Hank smiled, he never thought Alex is the type to snuggle. Then again, he never knew the blonde would moan his name in his sleep either

Author note: In the comic version Sean is a great detective undercover with a great level of intellect, vast variety of skills and great control over his power. So I figure, Sean and Charles would be the first person to notice the mutual feelings between the two but Sean keep quiet because he love Alex and had been watching him since day one.

Darwin only noticed half of it (he doesn't know Hank return Alex's feeling). Erik just doesn't care. Angel has a crush on Alex but started to like Darwin too. I pair them because I think when Angel says "Let's go. We don't belong here…" in the movie, she is really saying it to Darwin and Alex and the two look tempted to follow her. I think Alex, Darwin and Angel must be quite close as they have the darker childhood between the teenagers. Angel was abuse sexually and physically by her stepfather and then was drive out of home when her power awakens while Darwin was hated by his only family, his mother. Though Raven's past is dark too since her family try to kill her and then she end up in the street and had to steal food before she meet Charles.


End file.
